Cooking
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan doesn't cook food, something else might be heating up...


Title: Cooking

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: They can.

Prompt: Consummation. From Seeker Kink 3, but this is way late. Also #9 on the Kink prompts I wrote.

Disclaimer: I don't know if Kahlan can cook or not… wait… I don't own them. But I so want to.

The food was delicious, Richard sure could cook when he put his mind to it. If they had time to prepare a true meal he would always ask her what she was craving and then attempt to make something close to it. She loved that he cooked for her, she secretly despised the chore and was always glad that she rarely had to do it. If she made a home with him someday he would be able to do all of the food preparation. Stopping her train of thought before it could move past that, it was pointless to dream about that with Richard. There was no way that it could happen. Thinking about her wishes for it to occur just made her heart break. Kahlan went back to concentrating on the meal. They had been lucky enough to down a deer earlier, and the piece of venison that she was biting into was melting in her mouth. The herbs and seasonings that he had found in the area made the meats flavor even more delightful.

Looking next to her she saw Richard watching her enjoy the food. She gave him a huge grin and went back to eating. After a few more bites she noticed that he wasn't eating at all anymore, he seemed mesmerized by her. "What is it Richard?" Kahlan set down the clean bone, "Do I have something on my face?"

Without answering he leaned over, twisting himself to face her, reaching up with his hand, his index finger touched the side of her mouth. It picked up a piece of meat that had tried to escape. Without even thinking She turned her head and captured the finger with her lips. Sucking the meat and juices off of it. Before he could pull his hand back, she caught it with one of hers, holding it in her mouth. She teased it with her tongue and moved it in and out of her lips, making sure that it was completely cleaned of all food. Not wanting to let him have it back yet, she moved to his middle finger. Kissing the tip before taking it slowly into her mouth, teasing the underside with her tongue as she moved it in and out a few times. She looked over to see Richard's face. His eyes were wide, mouth open, and nostrils were flaring with each intake of breath. Releasing her lips hold hold on his finger, she moved on to his palm, gently kissing it, and working her way towards his wrist, placing her lips against his racing pulse. Angling her face to the side she nuzzled his palm with her nose before sliding her cheek into it. Closing her eyes at the contact, she felt a single tear slip out. Knowing that she had just started something that she had no hope of finishing.

The other cheek was suddenly supported by another hand, both aiding each other to bring her face towards his, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Kahlan opened her mouth to play with his bottom lip, teasing the edge with her tongue. Her top lip was in his mouth and the feel of him caressing it and sucking at it was overwhelming. "Richard.."

She went to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead he moved his body closer to hers, encircling her waist with his arms, reaching one up to hold her between her shoulder blades. She couldn't pull back easily in this position. Changing the angle of his mouth he made more of an opening to slip his tongue into her. Snaking over her own tongue, rubbing and licking each other.

Answering his mouth with her own, she worked him with her lips, barely taking in time to breath she was starting to feel light headed from the pleasure of his kisses and the lack of oxygen. She was able to disengage their lips, and try to catch her air.

He let her have a break and angled her forehead to his mouth to place a lingering kiss there, then moved down, kissing her nose, and her eyelids. Placing kisses all over her face, lightly and slowly covering her face and the moving onto her neck. Spending time on her pulse point lightly sucking and licking at it.

She let out a low moan as he spent time on her neck, soft lips against her skin, the strokes of his tongue, the scrape of his teeth, were driving her mad. She didn't think she was going to have the power to stop him. His attention was heading south towards her breasts. She couldn't wait until he reached his destination. Many nights she'd woken up from a dream where he was worshiping her nipples and holding her in his hands.

When Richard found his face so close to heaven he knew there was no going back. If he was confessed after this was over it wouldn't matter, he was already willing to do anything for her, nothing would change as far as he was concerned. Moving his hands to her front he began unlacing her confessor's dress. While his hands were busy there he spread kisses all over the tops of her breasts. Anywhere that was uncovered was receiving the silken touch of his lips. Soon her dress was on the ground, and he went to work on her corset.

Hands began pulling at his shirt, so he put his arms up and pulled back a bit so she could remove it. Toeing off his boots while he was away and then stripping his pants off as well. Moving back towards her now fully nude he made quick work of the corset and her boots and leggings were removed as well. Her naked body was pulled flush with his and he captured her mouth again. Lips tugging at hers with urgency. Hands gripping each other, trying to get closer, breasts to chest, hips to hips. His hard shaft was pressed into her soft belly. His hands weren't idol on her body, running them up and down her back, feeling her hips and squeezing her butt. Roaming in all the places that he'd been dreaming of exploring. Kahlan was doing the same with him, Never staying in one spot too long memorizing the feel of the hard planes of his back and shoulders, his ribs and hips, paying special attention to the muscle right on the hip, the one that led the way to his manhood.

She followed the lines of his hip muscle and found his erection, gently wrapping her hand around it, she gave it a slow caress. His hips thrust into her hand encouraging her touch.

"Kahlan…" He pulled his mouth from hers, "Lets move to the blankets. As her nod he disengaged her hand from his penis and led her over to his bedroll. He helped her lay down and then covered her body with his.

Her legs opened to allow him to settle against her. He began kissing her again, while rubbing his hips up and down on her, providing contact without penetration. Sliding his erection between her folds, hitting her clit with his tip on every stroke.

Every time he hit the top of her slit, Kahlan would let out a gasp. The feeling was exquisite, pleasure like she'd never been able to bring to herself. She could feel the lubrication flowing steadily out of her, making his cock slicker with every stroke. "I think I'm ready for you Richard." She moaned just thinking about him finally being buried inside her.

Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her, "I love you." he spoke the words with such conviction, then reached down and positioned himself at her opening. Pushing the head into her he closed his eyes, trying to hold onto his control. "Ready?" she nodded, "It's going to hurt a bit, since it's your first time. I'll wait till you tell me to go."

"Do it." She didn't want to wait any longer. His thrust into her was quick and the pain of breaking her barrier wasn't as bad as she was expecting. She was so wet that he seemed to slide through with amazing ease. The feel of him inside her was something she never wanted to stop. She felt completed. "Move Richard." The first stroke caused a little soreness, but each after was more and more ecstasy. He was saying something to her, she thought she should open her eyes and look at him to find out what.

"Reach down and touch yourself." He smiled encouragingly at her, "I'm not going to last much longer. You're so tight, it's driving me insane." He watched as she moved her hand to her clit, rubbing herself to the rhythm of his strokes.

"Kiss me, Richard."

Lowering his head he captured her mouth. Their tongues picking up the movement of their bodies. He felt her internal muscles tightening further, knowing she was close, he pulled one of her legs up father, hooking his elbow under her knee. The angle change let him sink even deeper. He felt her cervix on the tip of himself.

Kahlan didn't think that it could be better, but when he sunk all the way into her she knew she was wrong. The third thrust that bottomed out in her sent her flying. Her power released and her muscles clamped down around him, milking him. Hearing him groan into her mouth, then he pulled back, and thrust hard into her twice.

Reaching his finish deep inside her. This was something he'd dreamed of, the reality of his orgasm was much better then he could have imagined. He'd never felt a climax this powerful. He knew he hadn't been confessed, Somehow he was immune to her power. That knowledge lent itself to another strong spurt of his seed, it renewed his orgasm, nothing like that had ever occurred before for him.

When he was finally finished, he lowered himself onto her, kissing her softly. "You didn't confess me." he explained and went right on back to worshipping her lips. When he tasted salt, he pulled back and saw that she was crying.

He must have had a look of concern because she explained, "They are for joy. We can be together, without me destroying you." She pulled him back down to kiss her more.

He was concerned about his weight on her so he pulled back and rolled off her. He grabbed his blanket, which was right next to hers, without them laying on it, and pulled it over their bodies. Then he pulled her to him, settling her back to his chest, Wrapping his arm around her belly. Never wanting to let go of her. He placed his other arm under her head, allowing her to use it as a pillow. Her hair was right in his face and he could smell the sweet scent of it. Placing light kisses on the top of her head. "We'll clean up in the lake together in the morning." She nodded her head against his arm. "We can have some fun in the water while we bathe."

Her giggling told him she thought that was a good idea. Glancing at the fire he saw that it was still burning brightly, so he went rubbing her stomach skin. They just lay there in each others embrace. Her breathing evened out and he knew she was sleeping. Richard wasn't far behind, the fact that he was going to wake up with the woman he loved in his arms made him fall asleep with a huge smile on his face.

The End


End file.
